Jack Darby: Emerald Knight
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: On a quiet night in Jasper Nevada, a small pod crashes near Jackson Darby and he is inducted in to the intergalactic police force known as Green Lantern Corps. (Not the best summery. But I hope you enjoy anyway.)


Jack Darby Emerald Knight

Chapter 1

In brightest day

Okay, so when I did a Marvel crossover (And yeah. I'm still suffering a block on that. Sorry.), I said I didn't want to just make Jack Spiderman simply because of his voice actor. So trust me when I say this. Jack most certainly deserves to be in the Corps. Now, timeline wise, this is a little bit before June finds out about the Autobots. With that explained... Let's kick it up!

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

Within the dark recessed of space flew a small ship that suddenly ejected a small pod before exploding.

Inside the pod was a purple man with a visible muscular structure, clad in a skin tight green and black jumpsuit with a the symbol of a lantern in a circle on his chest a dark purple blood soaking through on his side.

With what little strength he could muster, the alien lifted up his right hand and spoke in to the metal green ring with the lantern symbol molded in to it that was on his right hand before he began to speak very weakly.

"Take me... To a planet.. For the selection process." He said as the ring began glowing and the pod became coated in a green aura before flying to the nearest life sustaining planet.

(On the planet below)

It was an average night in the quiet town of Jasper Nevada as a black haired young man wearing a grey t-shirt over a long sleeved white shirt sat on the steps of his back porch.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Arcee. Mom's got a late shift at the hospital tonight. You should be good and even if she does get here before you, I'll just say a let a friend borrow you." The young man said.

"Okay. It should only a couple hours for Ratchet to finish the diagnostic." A female voice came over the phone.

"Alright. I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." The young man said.

"Ok. Goodnight, Jack." Arcee said.

"Night." The young man replied before hanging up. He then got up to go back inside before he saw a streak of green light fly over him. "What the..." He began to ask before a green spherical force field appeared around him and carried him up, following the pod until it crashed in to a far off plateau and the field released him. He then looked to the pod to see the alien crawling out.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed as he ran to the alien and taking off his shirt to cover the wound. "Just hang on." He pleaded.

"It is... Far too late... For that." The Alien said between struggled breaths before raising his hand as a small portal opened, dropping out a small book and what looked like some kind of high tech lantern. "What... Is... Your name?" He asked.

"It's Jack Darby. What's yours?" Jack asked, trying to keep the alien conscious.

"I am... Abin Sur." The alien said before looking at the ring on his right hand. "The ring... Has chosen you... Jack Darby." He said as a confused look came to Jack's face before Abin Sur handed out the book out to Jack. "Take this... And beware... The Ma..." And with that, the life left Abin Sur.

"Hey. Hey. COME ON!" Jack shouted, desperately trying to keep Abin Sur from death. But at that point, there was nothing that could be done. Just then, much to the shock of Jack, the ring floated of the corpse of Abin Sur and spent a few seconds in front of Jack before he heard a voice inside his head.

 **:Jackson Darby of sector 2814. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps.:** The voice said before the ring flew on to Jack's right middle finger and a bright green energy came out of the ring, wrapping around Jack and solidifying as the same type of uniform that Abin Sur had been wearing.

Jack simply remained there on his knees in shock and confusion until suddenly a portal appeared behind him and he looked to see two massive figures appeared from out of it. One was a large red and blue robot with what could be described as horns on either side of his blue helmet. The other was a green robot that was far more stout than his compatriot. But still as imposing to the uninitiated.

"I see." The blue and red robot said.

"Optimus. I tried to..." Jack began to say.

"I know, Jackson." The blue and red robot said in a comforting voice. "Just grab the lantern and go through the Ground Bridge. I shall explain what is happening." He said, gaining a nod from Jack who then picked up the lantern and through the portal.

"Jack?" He heard Arcee's voice as he looked up to see a blue clearly female robot that was quite small compared to her comrades.

"By the Allspark." An aged white and red robot said in shocked as a yellow robot with black marking beeped in equal surprise. Just then, Optimus came though the portal with Bulkhead close behind.

"Have a seat, Jackson. Should I have Miko and Rafael brought here?" Optimus asked, gaining a nod from Jack as he went up to an area with a couch and a TV and sat down. "Ratchet bring the children and agent Fowler here." Optimus said, gaining a nod from his white and red companion and within a couple of minutes, the portal opened three more times as a man in a suit with a poorly tied tie, an Asian girl with pink highlights in her hair clad in a purple tank top with a green square man on the chest, a pink t-shirt, jean jorts, thigh high pink and purple striped stockings, a knee high black boots with pink laces, and a young boy wearing glasses, a white shirt, and a brown sweater vest.

"Hey, what's going on?" The Asian girl asked before looking over to Jack. "And why is Jack wearing spandex?" At the second question Optimus made a motion for the other humans to sit down next to Jack before he began to explain.

"It would appear that Jackson has been, to use a human phrase, drafted by an organization known as the 'Green Lantern Corps'." Optimus began as all the humans became confused and he went on to elaborate.

"Eons ago, the universe was chaotic and lawless and a group of beings said to be the oldest in all of creation decided that this should not be so. They created five rings that drew power from what is known as the emotional spectrum. The rings were created using the light of Will and were given to only those with the most courageous spirits. Within a short time, they began to bring order to that small part of the universe and so it was decided that to expand the Corps. Now there is one Lantern in one of each of the three thousand six hundred sectors of known space." As Optimus finished th story, Jack was feeling quite overwhelmed.

"So, let me get this strait. Jack is some sort of space cop now?" The Asian girl asked.

"That's about what it adds up to, Miko." Bulkhead replied.

"Okay, so what happens now, does this Corps contact him or send a ship or something?" The man in the suit asked.

"From what I've heard, once a new Lantern is chosen, a member of the Corps goes to them and takes them to the Lantern home world for an evaluation." Arcee said.

After all the questions were answered, the boy in the sweater vest noticed a distracted look on Jack's face.

"Jack, you okay?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine. I just... I need some air." Jack said as he walked to a nearby elevator.

"I'll go talk to him." Arcee said as she followed him up to the top of the plateau that the base they were in was hidden under and saw Jack looking up the star. "Hey, partner." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Why me?" Jack asked, getting a 'what are you talking about' look from Arcee. "Abin Sur said that the ring chose me. But why me and not you or Optimus? What's so special about me?"

"Jack, need I remind you that you faced down and beat two Decepticons armed just with your wits." Arcee said in reference to both the time he defeated the hunter, Airachnid and the time he Raf and Miko took down the undead Skyquake. "Now imagine what you could do the most powerful and versatile weapon in the universe." She said with a smile.

"You really think I'm up to this?" Jack asked.

"Jack. When I fought in the Cybertron, I fought along side hundreds of Autobots and believe me when I say that that a good chunk of them put together don't have half the courage that you do." Arcee said, gaining a smile from Jack before she stood up while looking she and Jack looked up at the stars.

(Meanwhile in sector 0.)

On the planter Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corps, a member of the Corps with pink skin, black hair, and a pencil thin mustache wearing a uniform that was mostly black with green parts forming three downward facing triangles and the Green Lantern logo on his chest entered a room where two small blue humanoids clad in red and white robes with the Green Lantern logo on their chests were standing.

"You summoned me Guardians?" The light pink skinned man asked.

"Yes, Sinestro." One of the blue aliens, a bald female said.

"Unfortunately, it falls to us to inform you of the tragedy that has occurred." The other, a mail with white hair in a ponytail said.

"What's happened, Ganthet?" Sinestro asked, knowing that sorrow from a Guardian boded poorly.

"Abin Sur has been killed." Ganthet said with sorrow in his voice as a look of wide eyed disbelief.

"Shall I go and retrieve the new Lantern of his sector?" Sinestro asked, just barley hiding the sorrow he felt at Abin Sur's passing.

"No. That job has been given to the Lantern of Sector 2815." The blue woman said.

"You should go home. Inform your family of Abin's passing." Ganthet said in a sympathetic voice.

"Of coarse. Thank you." Sinestro said before exiting the room. Ganthet then looked over to his companion and noticed that she seemed to be distressed.

"What' the matter Sayd?" He asked.

"Abin Sur's demise is indeed tragic. But I am also worried about what he was working to accomplish in his final years." Sayd replied with concern as Ganthet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. In one of our final conversations, Abin Sur informed me that they were thriving and would be fine without him. Besides, he gave me the coordinates of the planet where they had been set up so we could observe their progress." Ganthet assured her as he held out his hand out as a small window of light opened to show what looked like the Green Lantern Logo with arrows on the top and bottom rather than the lines.

GLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGLGL

And with that crowbar of foreshadowing across your collective faces, I'm going to call it here. Next time is Jack going to Oa for the first time and learning a bit more about how the ring works. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
